The Horror
by I-who-is-too-cool-to-be-named
Summary: Another 'Trio discover fanfiction' story. My first story!


Author's Note: I have NOTHING against Draco/ Hermione… actually I do, but I mean no offence to those who are Dramione shippers.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, and I own nothing really, except the plot. It'd be nice to own Harry Potter, though… and as long as I'm dreaming I'll take the Percy Jackson series, too. Throw in Lord of the Rings and I'll have a nice package. Such a wonderful dream.

A castle was perched high in the Scottish mountains. Hundreds of years of history happened in this castle, with its magical passageways, moving stairs, and lush grounds. This was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

In this literally magical castle, three students were lounging about. One had wavy brown hair (which had once been bushy, but had since then been tamed) and had her eyes glued to the laptop on her lap, her name was Hermione Granger. The red-haired blue-eyed boy had his arm draped around the girl, he was Ron Weasly. He was absent mindedly considering the chances of the Chudley Cannons this season (which were looking grim, not that he'd admit it.). Finally, sitting on the floor, reading _Quidditch through the Ages_ was a raven-haired, green-eyed, teenager by the name of Harry Potter.

Just by looking at the three of them, you would never have guessed that they had won an entire war, and still they were practically hunted down by a nurse. They had taken refuge in the magical Room of Requirement. The comfortable silence was occasionally broken by Ron asking Harry for his opinion on the Cannons, or Harry asking Ron about the statistics for a currently bankrupt Quidditch team. So it came as a surprise when Hermione suddenly shrieked, jumped away from the computer as though it was Voldemort, and ran to the other side of the room with a terrified look on her face. Needless to say, the boys were quite concerned.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Ron asked as he cautiously approached her.

Harry, meanwhile, had drawn his wand and started circling the laptop as if it were a ferocious, sleeping dragon which was going to awake any second and maul him to bits.

Hermione finally seemed to gather herself and started babbling,

"Oh Ron, I was on the internet and I googled Harry Potter, just out of curiosity you see? And this site, I think it was called Fanfiction came up, it was awful! Well the story I read was, I'm sure most were perfectly wonderful, but anyways, I went to the Harry Potter Archive, and I put my name in the Character One spot, and now I'm scarred for life! I read the first chapter, and it said me and DRACO MALFOY were getting married!" Her voice grew in pitch with each word, until by the end, Ron and Harry were wincing.

Ron exploded, "WHAT?! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL GOING ON?"

If one were to look inside at this moment, they would see a distressed Hermione, a very red Ron, and a slack-jawed Harry. Harry seemed to be the only one sane at this moment. Finally, we get some sane input.

"But… the Stature of Secrecy? They're muggles…" protested Harry weakly.

"Didn't you here? Some author wrote a story about you, which is quite phenomenal as well, I might add, and it's not breaking the Stature of Secrecy because the muggles think its fiction. Bestseller, too." Hermione waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh Merlin, I can't even go into the muggle world anymore without being gawked at anymore," moaned Harry putting his head in his hands.

"Back to the point," snapped Ron, "it said Hermione was going to marry MALFOY!"

"What site was it?" asked Harry, well aware that he was infuriating Ron with his muggle term, that Ron would not understand.

"Fanfiction," giggled Hermione, also aware that Ron would not understand anything.

Harry burst into laughter. "I know that site! It's where muggles post stories they wrote! I'm surprised you don't know about it 'Mione, you're the one that does all the reading 'round here."

Ron finally burst, "Will someone tell me what 'site' means!? And 'post', is it like owl post?"

"No, a site is like a place on the internet, and post is when you 'post' something on the internet," Hermione was on textbook mode, "the internet is like a giant notice board, with lots of information, and you see everything from a computer or laptop. You can play games as well." Hermione was on full blown lecture mode.

Ron was now staring at the laptop with fascination, and shooting Harry and Hermione nasty looks in between, "You can do all that on that piece of plastic? Why didn't you tell me?" he now seemed to decide on staring at the laptop instead of shooting mental daggers and Harry and Hermione.

For a moment, a silence seemed to fall upon the Trio, until Hermione politely asked, "Can I go back my laptop, now?" This seemed to break the ice. Harry and Ron shrugged and assumed their previous positions like nothing ever happened.

For years to come, though, that moment would be the butt of their many, many jokes.

Authors Note: Did you like it? Please R&R! Constructive criticism welcomed!


End file.
